chicago 2008
by edwardsgirl1998
Summary: Bella and charlie go to chicago. Meeting Edwards parents. That are suppose to be dead. And what happenes when Edward comes to visit, Bella? Over 2,000 hits! and now completed. sequel will be up by friday. Orignal pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**syd: flicks lighter around **

**phoebe: ummm syd why are you flicking that lighter syd: im looking for stephanie meyer!**

**sm: eerg what do you want **

**syd: edward! amd if you dont give me him ill find him!**

**sm **runs away** never!**

**Stephanie meyer sadly owns all twilight characters REVIEW!**

It was another dreary days at Forks High, Rain drops were coming by the second. I was in the middle of history, when the teachers phone

rang "Yes, yes she is in this class okay...thank you...yea sure...uh uh ...bye bye." i heard the teacher murmer "Bella please go down to the office"

What

why would they want me to go down to the office? I looked up from the middle of my paper about the spanish influenza. (A/N i had to add that in

there :) )and saw everyone staring at me. Edward looked worried from next to me, prabably worried weather or not i was going to get into

trouble. As soon as i got up from my seat the teacher rushed over to me and handed me a pass.

**EPOV**

Why would they want my princess to go to the office i hope she is not in trouble. But she couldnt of done anything wrong. I tried to hear

the teachers thoughts 'Hmmm to bad cullen cant save her this time i wonder what its about?' he started to think of some random logics so as

bella gathered up her papers about my human time and the teacher gave her the pass.

**BPOV** As i rushed to the priciples office in the pouring rain i noticed that charlies cruiser was her hmmm i wonder what he was doing here? As i

entered the office i saw mrs. cope "aaaah okay ms. swan your father is here to talk to you." what okay now that was unexpected! i wonder why?

hmmm... " Isabella?" "hmm oh yea sorry about that i murmered blushing" realizing that i was staring at the chair for who knows how long. as she

lead me towards the principles office i took out my cell phone and texted edward.

Bella- dark _EDWARD-italics _

**hey**

_HELLO LOVE DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY SENT YOU DOWN YET?_

**Kinda kinda not they said that charlie was here and wanted to see me do u know anything about this?**

_NO SORRY LOVE, ALICE IS BLOCKING HER THOUGHTS FROM ME SO SHE SHOULD KNOW_

**do you mind asking alice to text me next class?**

_SURE THING LOVE BYE_

**bye honey love ya :)**

"Bella Bella Bella" i heard charlie chuckle "umm hey dad" I said you. "look like your about to pee your pants since your soo scared, relax bella. I

just wanted to let you know that we are leaving early to go to Chicago"

I shifted in my chair " why are we leaving?" "I have a meeting down there. " Oh okay i cant wait" i really cant i love hotels for some reason in

which i dont really know about.

"well at least your excited! oh yeah and to make it better were not staying at a hotel" unlike me charlie does not like hotels "umm well where are

we going to be staYing then?"

" oh well we will be staying with the people hosting the meeting " i wonder who that was? "who is that?" I asked before realizing it. "oh yeah

there names are the masens." There names sonded really familar...Wait isnt that edwards human last name? but no it cant be they died in 1918 from the spanish influenza and with

what edward told me he was an only child.

**Thank You for all who read my story please review and need some ideas:)**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! I SADLY DIDNT GET ANY REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!

?POV.

I was cleaning up the house so that the swans, roupas's,and the martins. could stay up here.  
Our house is still the same as 1901 when we moved in with our baby boy. We have touched up every room besides our sons which died in 1918 of the spanish influenza, of all the people who had died at a young age it had to be him why him? He had a pure soul. He most importatly never found the feeling of love. His first kiss, his wedding, having children. Of all of the things that I wished for him to have he wasnt able to beacuse of the stupid influenza that hit. So I plan for the cheif to stay in the nicest room we have besides ours is on the second floor third down the left. As his daugter's bedroom will be in our son's old room second floor end door on the right. as the roupas's will stay first floor down the corrider. on the left 2nd door.. And then the martins will be staying on the second floor left side fifth door in, as there son will be staying on the second floor right side 3rd door in.

Apov.  
I was praticlly bouncing in trig, everyone turned to stare at me. I did the only thing i could think of stuck out my tounge, of course i knew why bella was in the office.

BPOV.  
"So... if you wanna go get your stuff. and then meet me back out here, that'll work" What was he crazy? I soo did not want to go back out into the rain, "no Dad im not going back out into the rain." he shrugged and said "how will you get your stuff then?" I took out my phone and checked the clock 10:58 good class hasnt started yet. so I pressed speed dial with charlie hovering over my shoulder. Edward it said on the scren i heard him huff as he looked at it 'hello, love how is it going' i heard him murmer 'good im heading down to chicago with charlie do you minde getting my books out of my locker and bringin them to the office, i can get mirs. cope to excuse you if you would like.' i suggested 'no its fine,sure i'll be there in a bit' 'Thanks honey' 'love you bella' 'love you to' then i was suddnely aware that charlie was listening to us. I snapped the phone shut, charlie raised his eyebrows. "ok well lets go then" " wait a sec." i interupted him then held up a finger. so i called alices phone, "hey bella!" the pixie chirped "i already know! cya soon!"' " bye alice." okay lets go to the front desk." I said When we got over charlie started talking to mrs. cope then about three minutes later edward walked in holding my bookbag ournd his shoulder. and alice trailing behind him holding a lot of papers which of my assignments, im happy that i got them but wow! there is so much papers. Alice has a huge smile plastered on her face. I then looked at my wonderfull god, He had his crooked grin on his face " Here Bella!" Alice said bouncing over to me. " thanks" i responded staring at edward " here you go love." edward said to me capturing me in a hug, and whispered in my ear "dont fall out of the car" i pulled away from him crossed my arms over my chest with a pout on my face "c'mon bella we have to go now" "bye sweety" edward said placing an arm overt my shoulder. While giving me a kiss on the nose. bye guys i said waving to edward and alice. charlie placed my bag in the trunk of the cruiser. And my bag of clothes which alice gave him a couple minutes ago. On the way to chicago we started to make some small talk. But eventually gave up.

HEY GUYS!  
Hope you all are having a good weekend READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST LET ME KNOW AND TELL YOU WHAT I THINK ABOUT IT!

REVIEW!

BPOV.

Since small talk didnt work out I took out my paper and started to finish it. until I stopped rummaging in my bag. I felt something smooth and velvety. I picked it up with charlie eying me, and opened up the box. i gasped at what I saw. in side of the velvety box held a heart shaped diamond connected to a ring, A iddentical looking heart shaped into the side of two earings. as long with many severale looking identical crystals onto a necklace. " Bella where did you get those?" "i think that there from edward" i said eyeing the note at the bottom with a note saying

Bella,

My one and only

My sky and night

My sun and moon

My star which shines so bright

and My angel that lurkes from above.

Yours Always,

Edwards

"Why would you think that?" he asked me suddenly. a question that I didnt expect him to ask. "because of this." i anwsered waving the poem to him. He took it from me. And read it we were now in York P.A at a red light. he sighed and handed me a note " you guys are more serious than I thought."

" well we are getting married soon." He sighed shook his head.

We only had about half an hour i got a text message i read the screen it said Alice

ALICE-DARK BELLA-ITALICS

HEY, EDWARD TOLD ME TOO TEXT YA

little late for that

WELL EXCUSE ME

your excused..wait i didnt know you were able to fart?

I THINK ITS CALLED PASSING GASS AND NO WE CANT

oh ok then so...

SO..

so..

YEA

yep

so.. hows life?

OVER YOU?

its good..

WELL THEN THATS NICE

yep

We just arrived in the older towne of chicago most people would think that these houses would be very weird looking. but actualy i think that they were beutifull.. apperently we were the first here. then a pretty lady came running out. She was very pretty with pale skin perfect features ice cold touch as she shook my hand. And her eyes were topaz. Oh thank god not red ive had enough of the color red.

"hello im elizabeth masen, and my husband edward masen will be back from the station soon i hope that you enjoy your stay" OMG! i have to call edward since Elizabeth Masen is a very familiar name

HEY GUYS! I FELT LIKE BEING NICE TODAY. SOO I PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER

Remember the faster you review the faster i update!

p.s. stephanie meyer owns all twilight characters

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

lllllllllllllllllllllll

llllllllllllllllll

lllllllllll

lllllll

lll

press this button 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys :) :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all :)

As soon as I thought of there names Edwards cell phone rang which he got me was in my hands. " no Alice!...Ah stop!" "Hey edward!" i shouted. then mrs. masons head tuned towards me. As I blushed and looked down. in the phone i could hear in the background alice yelling " aww! c'mon Edward!" " no alice!" i decided to interuppt there arguing " hey guys." no anwser arguing...arguing..arguing. i sighed shook my head and noticed everyone staring at my I held up my phone to my mouth and yelled " EDWARD ANTHONY!1 ANWSER ME THIS INSTANT!" Everyone besides mrs. Mason and mr Mason were laughing I then noticed that. the other families just arrived and that mr. mason arrived though his and elizabeths mouths were open, gaping at me. " bella put the phone on speaker please" char;lie said between luags i nodded and pressed the speqaker button. we were all inturupted with laughing by alice whinning

"Eeeee-d-w-aaaaa-rd! are you hiding bella again in your room?" The pixie chirped " Oh would you shut it you pixie?" edward backfired " oh, i wouldnt be talking you 107 yr. old virgin!"  
i decided to interupt them or something would get out about there world.  
so i said...  
" HAHAHA! your funny you guys!"  
then alice spoke up " AH AH so you are hiding her in your room!"  
" Ah suck it alice"  
" hey guys! theres this new divice which is called a phone uh uhuh yea i know just interesting so why dont you guys stop arguing and tell me what you want!"  
" bella?" they both gasped "yeah like i said new device phone!"  
''But i didnt call you oh.. well..."  
"oh I must have pressed a button" he said concluding the action he just did " Oh so what you butt dialed her?" Alice said? i could picture her raising laughing everyoine around me burst into gigles.

"i think it was my right cheek."  
" nu huh" alice argued "not on my left"  
" two things alice" edward said " first your right is my right, and second why are you staring at my butt?"  
" umm well bella said that it was a great view so i tried it out.. HAHA! JK JK idk why?  
" what does Jk mean"

" oh seriously eddie" in the back ground you could hear him growl " it means juist kidding" i inturrupted " het guys?"  
" yea bella?" alice sid the same time that edward said " Is everythimng okay love?"  
" yeah everything is okay, im just goin to go"  
" okay bye bella we miss you!" i chuckled at alices eagerness "okay c'ya love love ya."  
" luve ya 2 miss ya 2 alice bye"

After i hung up it was quite but then evryone started cracking up. I kept an eye on mrs. mason the whole time.

hey guys! i want to hear some ideas so please review! once i hit five reviews i will have a BIG chapters but till then i will try to have a chapter up by tommorow or at the latest wendsday 


	5. Chapter 5 Authors note

Hey guys! sorry about my past spelling errors fanfiction wasnt working right so cross you fingers that it will work now :)

As i promised when we reach five reviews I will have an extra long review. Well im in the middle of working on it so check tommorow. I will put up early tommorow or afternoon tommorow.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERES THE BIG CHAPTER! hey guys i got ELEVEN reviews thank you all so much!**

**BPOV.**

So heres the thing if someone sounds familiar you ussually go and confront them right?

yea sure you are. So why havent i done it? I thought as laying in my bed that night remembering what happened

__

' But i kept staring at mrs. Mason, She looked like she would cry if she could. Although since being a vampire she isn't able to cry. So when everyone

seddled down. They intoduced themselves. When it came to charlies turn he said and i qoute " Hello my name is charlie swan, I have a wonderfull

daughter Isabella Swan. Which got engaged to a young boy named edward, about two months ago." Everyone nodded and said " pleased to meet you"

when charlie said edwards name i saw mrs. mason shaking with her dry sobbing as everyone got up, a few minutes later. To go do there seperate

things. I walked over to elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder. Once she felt my warm touch she looked up. She at first looked apolegetic.

_I placed my hand off of her shoulder and asked " Are you okay?" She gave me a crooked grin which looked alot like edwards crooked grin, I shook my _

_head to shake that thought out of my head. She was looking at me now with her husband at her side, comforting her " im fine hun, thank you just _

_some allergies." i nodded my head " your welcome"_

_As i went down stairs to the 'buffet' i grabbed some chicken legs,corn and beans along with some stew and some ice tea. I sat down in the dinning room _

_and looked at a few pictures. Some were in black and white. One looked like an excact picture of this house with someone which looked like elizabeth and _

_edward sr. with a young boy in between them both wearing a suite. The young boy was maybe seven or eight years old. With very messy hair, looking _

_down probably a little embarrased by the way he looks. Next is another black and white. with a two month old boy with his eyes closed. craddled in his _

_mothers arms and his fathers arm encirciled around the mothers waist. There were a few others also but most of them werent as nice as the two _

_others.'_

So that was how my first afternoon went.. I couldnt sleep that night it was twelve P.M as I looked at the clock. so I got up and looked around for

my phone wherever it could be. And stumbled across something black. I picked it up and opened it. And what i saw made me want to faint it read

_Edward anthony Mason_

_june 22,12, 1915_

_Today mother has given me a journal for my fourteenth birthday._

_I still remmeber when tiffany stanley got invited over to our household for our entre course, boy do i hope that that never happens again. She got called _

_some horrid words the other day at our. Evening ball. When she was dating two guys. Timothy Newton and Mcarthy Crowley._

I couldnt beleive my eyes so at first i was just telling myself that it was just a dream. So I decided to just go right back over to that bed, lay down

and fall right back asleep and forget all about looking for my phone..

EPOV.

I couldnt stand not being with my Bella so after the incident on the phone I took of running towards Chicago, To see my love.

It was about one in the morning as i entered chicago. As i followed bellas scent i couldnt beleive what home i came to. It was the home of my

childhood human days. Suddenly a whole bunch of memories came flooding back into my head

' c'mon son, time to get your picture taken! Me blushing in embarrasment'

' Me sittiing in a pile of mud with mud all over my face.'

' me in the bathtub getting my picture taken.'

I just couldnt beleive what i was looking at. A few minutes later, when i recovered i followed bellas scent until I found which room was hers. It

was my old bedroom, with my beloved curled up under the blankets which my mother had made me and my pillow. Ah and along with the same

cre- WAIT! what is going on here same house, same bed same pillows same creak in the floor, and the blanket my mother had made me. What in

the world. i said to myself I then noticed that bella was stirring under the blankets. So I jumped in the window. And layed my head on the pillow

next her. I just realised that i couldnt hear anbodys thoughts in the house. As I layed down next to my beloved. I wrapped my arms around her

waist, and breathed in her scent. She pressed her nose down into my shirt which meant she wanted to lay on my chest. As I rolled over with her

on top of me. I could feel bella stirring, and yawn. She was looking at me those beatifull doe eyes. I leaned over her and gave her a pationate

kiss on the lips.

All of a sudden I heard really fast footsteps coming up the stairs. And then the door flew open. Me and bella broke apart from the kiss.

?POV.

I heard some footsteps upstairs. And then i smealt vampire I shook my head. And thought to myself, 'not them' they were nice people. Especially

the young Isabella. So me and edward senior broke apart from our 'alone time' on the couch and raced our way upstairs. When edward opened

up the door we could not believe what we saw.

EPOV

OH MY GOD

BPOV.

SOO EMBARASING!

ELPOV.

WHAT THE HAY?

**_Thanxs guys soo much! All i asked was for five and i get elleven! YAY!_**

**_Oh yeah also check out some of my other stories hears my first fanfictions summary CHARLIES UNWARE_**

**_Charlie gets a girlfriend which is very bossy towards bella,what happens when she moves in with them? Can bella handle it when she is put to work with _**

**_her there?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Check out my other stories! So here's the next chapter!**_

**BPOV. **

So embarrassing! I thought. I was currently on top of Edwards chest. With his arms wrapped around me. "Bella" he said calmly. "Please go and-"

but he was interrupted when the rest of the Cullen clan came rushing into the room. Emmett and Jasper standing in front of me, To protect there

little sis. Em said the other day. Esme looked liked she wanted to kill the two other vampires in the room for even bothering to invite humans into

there house. But then she relaxed as she saw the golden tint into there eyes. Rosalie looked like she wanted to be annoyed but couldn't bring

herself to do it. So at the moment she looked livid. Alice is currently in the middle of a vision I wanted to snap my fingers in front of her face and

say not now Alice! But being me of course wouldn't do that. And Carlisle? Well Carlisle had this cheerful look in his eyes.

" Carlisle?" Edward growled getting very worried. In the meanwhile I could see the pixie (Also known as Alice) jumping up and down in the back

of the room. And Mr. And mrs Masens mouths were hanging open. Then there was a blur. Someone pushing me off his hest. And a squeal of

obvious delight. I looked up to see Elizabeth hugging Edward. Only then did I realize that they look very similar. After a couple seconds. Emmett

rushed over to me and helped me up. "thanks" I murmured while all of my attention was on Edward and Elizabeth.

All of the Cullen's mouths were gaping open at the sight that they were seeing. "Mom?' Edward whispered. He then noticed me standing there

awkwardly as his 'parents' were hovering over him. He motioned for me to join him on the bed. So I quickly got up and joined him after his 'mom'

released him. And I sat on his lap. I looked at him with curious eyes? He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and gave me his famous crooked

grin as I looked over at Mrs. And Mr. masen. They both gave Edward grins of happiness. And me grins of curiosity. I smiled at them when I caught

them looking at me and they both smiled back at me. And returned there gazes back towards Edwards.

" What is going on Edward?" I asked. He looked over towards the Cullen's and me. With those nervous glancing that a child makes when being

nervous of getting in trouble. And said "These are my mother and father then everything went black But before everything went black heard a

few gasps.

_Hey thanks for reading but a lot of people have been reading but not reviewing. So five more reviews for the next chapter. I hope im not being to mean. _

_And I almost forgot I need some ideas so if you have any at all let me know! So c ya when I get 28 reviews _


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Like I promised heres the next chapterJ (p.s if you havent noticed yet I 3 smliey faces J enjoyJ

BPOV.

The next thing I was able to recognize was yelling into the backround. It sounded like my angels voic he was yelling at something? "How could you? How could you bring in inoccesent humans?" I wante to comfort him when I heard some quiet sobbing. "Edward!" I then heard a slap kind of noise. And the sobbing stopped I breathed a sigh of releif and then it got quiet. And I just then realized that I could open up my eyes again. And as I did that I saw Edward rubbing his jaw. And MR. and MRS. Masen staring lovingly at Edward.

"bella, I heard a sigh of relief. I think" he stopped thought and continued on" oh my im sory I guess I was just rambling on" I heard him mutter quietly. I laughed got up and gave him a kiss on the lips qiuke. And turned to face Edwards 'parents'. Then Edward wasn't holding me any more. No now he was in mrs. Masens arms getting hugged, And rocked back in forth. Like a child seeing his mother again.

Then I felt myself getting pulled over to Mrs. Masen. I looked up and saw a huge smile stretched out across mrs. Masens face. While staring at Edward. Then her musical voice filled the room "Edward? Son who is this?" she asked while raising an eyebrow at him. "This is Bella" he stated. She chuckled. And then for the first time Edward 'Father' spoke. "No son I mean what is she to you?" Edwards growl was building up in the bach of his throat. And pushed me firmly behind me. "Edward Anthony Masen!" his fathers voice yelled/ whispered. Then Esme stepped up. Looking scarily up at mr. Masen that was at least one and a half feet taller then her. And somehow making him coward backwards. "You listen to me!" she seethed with venom soaking into her voice. " You will not talk to Edward Anthony Masen CULLEN! Our son that way got it?" I was cowarding backward. As she was speaking with Edward holding onto me tightly. So I didn't end up falling backwards.

Mrs. Masen was sobbing on the ground. "Mom, please listen, My other Mom is just sticking up. We have been together through a lot of hard things." she nodded sadly. He got up and walked over to her and did something I would've never imagined

Hey! All I asked for was 28 and I got 29 okay so I want 35:) thamks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV.

I couldn't stand seeing my mother like this. So I pulled away from my love and went up to my mother. I gave her a hug, Oh how I miss giving my mother hugs.

And her giving me comfort most when I needed it, Although im gratefully glad that my father has never found out about these. He pictures by the age of fifteen

that boys become men. And that mens job is to be there for there ladies. Although at the time I did not have my lovely bella to hold and protect. He thought of

me to protect my mother.

find love. I wonder what they think about me and Bella so far.

Then taking me away from my worries. I heard father clear his throat I looked up. Me and father would have what you would call a stern relationship in this time

period. Although back then it was normal. And now that I think about it. My father was much like bellas. They are both not y capable of showing emotions without  
feeling uncomfortable.

So I soon broke apart from my mother and went over to my Bella. "Oh my" My Mother gushed.

_I knew he was alive. _Were the thoughts of my mother

_Could it really be possible? _Was what my fathers thoughts were

I looked over to alice and her eyes were glazed over. In a vision.

_Bella running towards our house crying and staggering as if she were hurt. She had scrapes across her face. She launched the door open and ran. Over to my_

Mother. My mother picked her up and she was rocked back and forth by my mother. And were getting told soothing words.

Then it ended.

I came back to the present with a jolt I didn't know I could get so wrapped up in a vision. Everyone was staring at me worriedly (everyone as in Alice, Mother,  
And father) I looked over next to me. And saw Bella curled up against the head board sleeping. I shrugged it off And walked over towards bella picked her up

got in the bed and layed her on top of my chest. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and curl up onto my chest more. I looked up to see my mother. With a  
smile that Could of lit up half of Chicago. "You've…" she trailed of obviously lost at words. I gave her a smile and a nod. She smiled even more and looked like

she would be crying if that were possible. "Can we talk about that another time?" I asked hesitantly obviously she was overjoyed at this fact "Shes my whole life

I said looking down at Bellla." Then my father broke out into a big smile.

I decided to listen to his thoughts

_'he obviously has a good opinion'_

And that even made me smile more. "Can we talk about this another time?" I asked They both nodded and gestured for me to say something. "Okay I said

hesitantly. Well this is my my family." I started gesturing to the out cast behind us " My Dad Carlisle My Mom esme. My annoying pixie like Sister Alice, My other

Sister Rosalie But you can call her rose 'not that shes like one" I muutered the last part under my breath and ignored my parents looks that say, 'how rude of

you apoligise this instant' but simple ignore them and kept going. "This is Jasper the sensitive freak, And not last but definetly least Emmett the Giant Teddy

Bear." Pointing to each person as I go. "And we definetly cant forget about 'Eddie the mind freak' " Jasper said smirking. "I never said I was done!" I yelled

trying to get everyones attention back yet again. Andpointed to the angel curled into my chest right now and said "And this angel right here is my beatifull bella

which is also my fiance. It looked like they would melting in joy if that were even possible.

"So how did this happen?" I questioned.

So heres the next chapter the next chapter might be up tonight if u review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! For all of you who might have read my other stories to get you guys to review im not going to update on one until I reach 50 reviews on tis story *please don't hate me!*

BPOV.

I know enough to know that this was way to much to handle so I just decided to fall into a heavy sleep this was somehow different although. All I could tell was that there were read sparks everywhere. And then there was big blotches of read which turned into a huge mass of red. The red looked comforting almost as if it were welcoming me. Then as I looked closer to the mass of red I realized it was sourrounding me. I could here screaming like someone was taming the fire. And realized that it was enclosing around me.

I jolted upright with the covers falling down slightly showing some of my cami. Which I was wearing that night for bed. I suddenly noticed cold strong and comforting arms relishing the burning feeling of the fire. Only then did I realize that I was currently mumbling things about fire, heat, burning, enclosing. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

Just a little idea next chapter will be about how the masens got turned into a vampire. Will post near wendsday or Thursday.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry! It took longer to update than I thought. The next five reviewers will get the next chapter dedicated to them.

Bpov.

Edward was saying soothing words in my ear as in 'your okay' or 'im right here' 'nothings going to happen to you' a Few minutes later Edward sr. started off saying " So as you all were saying We ended up getting changed by this kind man named roujule he had the power of bringing the dead back up to life" I looked around and saw the gleam in carlisles eyes of getting more knowledge. "So he pulled me up and bit me, then after the painfully long days. I awoke. I could remember evything of my human lif they say that that was my power. So I asked them to bring my beloved back up. And they did. After they bit her and she was in the middle of one of her screaming festivities, I asked them to bring my sone up, When he tried he said that his power worked like he would think of a name, and when he thought of it there would be like a cord connecting to it's souls of the body, And it said that there was nothing to currently connect to. So when me and elizabeth had our thirst under control we tested our gifts out more Well for me. I really didn't have anything to test out but lizzie had to control hers. Her gift is you can place your thought into someone elses head.

Hey guys I know the last few chapters have been short but they will get longer! Pinky promise next five reviewers will get dedicated to the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicated to:**

**OlYMPICOVEN**

**VampireGirl3381**

**Niamh Cullen**

**Bellaangel383**

**Mc Alice Bones Salvatore**

**Thanks to all who reviewed**

**Bpov. **

**I eventually fell asleep in Edwards's arms, completely confused, with what's going on so I just decided to let my sleep take over again. Instead of having the dream of the ring of fire, I had a dream like me and Edward hugging, A beautiful bronzed haired girl sitting on the piano bench Mr. and Mrs. Masen staring at the little girl to and the Cullen's in the background. And Rosalie was actually smiling at me. I couldn't believe my eyes, eventually…Eventually I will make her like me without a doubt, I thought proudly. **

"**Bella!" I heard all of a sudden. I jumped up scared. "Yeah?" I asked sleepily and yawning while I was at it. "Its time to get up!" I heard Charlie mumble. Wait up? What where did Edward go how does he know the Masens? I didn't get my anwsers! I grumbled something incoherent even to myself. And stalked down the stairs.**

"**Good morning Bella!" Mrs. Masen said while flipping up a pan which looked to have eggs in it. "Morning" I mumbled. She gave me a smile when all of a sudden memories cam flooding back into my head.**

_"Edward was saying soothing words in my ear as in 'your okay' or 'im right here' 'nothings going to happen to you' a Few minutes later Edward sr. started off saying " So as you all were saying We ended up getting changed by this kind man named roujule he had the power of bringing the dead back up to life" I looked around and saw the gleam in carlisles eyes of getting more knowledge. "So he pulled me up and bit me, then after the painfully long days. I awoke. I could remember evything of my human lif they say that that was my power. So I asked them to bring my beloved back up. And they did. After they bit her and she was in the middle of one of her screaming festivities, I asked them to bring my sone up, When he tried he said that his power worked like he would think of a name, and when he thought of it there would be like a cord connecting to it's souls of the body, And it said that there was nothing to currently connect to. So when me and elizabeth had our thirst under control we tested our gifts out more Well for me. I really didn't have anything to test out but lizzie had to control hers. Her gift is you can place your thought into someone elses head."_

**Wow does that mean that the Masens are vampires, And that Edward is there son? Woud that explain the pictures in the dinning room then? Lots of big question for one small girl. Well I always seem to be the small girl and a Big problem just depends on if its physical as in vampire attacks, Or just vampire questions. The cops were currently sitting in the lounge room talking contiously. I looked around and sighed, Why did I have to get dragged down here to? "Hey." a voice said, And only hearing it once I think its Cody the martins son. "Hey." I replied lamely sitting down in a chair with some milk that I had gotten out. "So, I cant believe we got dragged out here huh?" I smirked can **_**he**_** read my thoughts? "No kidding which place are you from?" "California" he said grimly. I sighed thinking of the sun beating down on me. "You okay?" He asked me "mmmmm" I hummed He smiled "I'll take that as a yes." **

**After about fifteen minutes of talking to cody I excused myself to go to the bathroom "Sure go ahead" he had said "Bye" I said giving a small wave. He waved back After I took the first three steps I ended up falling backwards onto my back making a "Harrumphed" kind of sound. And then I realized that there was a sharp stabbing pain in the side of my head. I put my hand up to head and started to get nauseous right away. I then heard a bunch of feet running my ways. I then looked up to meet two vampires **_**attempting**_** to hold back there bloodlust.**

**So So So So So So sorry I haent updated in a while promise to write back as soon as possible sixty reviews we can do it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bpov.**

When I say attempting I mean attempting. They turned there heads hold each other back with there hands over their mouths and it looked like

someone hold them back, But all I could see was a faint glow of a shadow or something. "Bella!" Charlie and Cody yelled coming forward to help

me up. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked. I nodded and got up to clean off the scent of me just in case they were vampires, Which is my only guess

so far since they were holding themselves back. "Yeah" I said trying to keep the main question on me so that no one would notice the glowing t

hing behind the Masens, And them obviously trying to keep the urge away. "Umm.. Why don't I go upsatairs, get cleaned then you guys can go

outside to get some fresh air" everyone nodded and walked outside with the glowing thing shutting the door.

"What in the world was that?" I said talking to myself, Yea I know lame something you say to your self when you have no life, Well soon I wont I

thought to myself

and smiled at the thought of being with Edward for the rest of eternity. "Ow" I murmered when I smacked my arm onto the toilet seat. And I

reatreated downstairs to where everyone was since it started raining since I got upstairs. Sad I thought the one weekend we would be away

from the raniest place in the continental U.S it rains. "Are you okay honey?" Mrs. Masen Asked rushing over to me obviously getting better a hold

of her thirst. I smiled at her and nodded "Thank you" I responded she was such a kind lady she reminded me of Esme "It was just a small cut" I

reassured her.

"Yea!" I could hear everybody clanking there beer bottles together in the living room. I really did have no I idea what they were so happy about?

I walked inside the living room "Whats going on in here which Is needed of a toast?" I asked raising my eyebrow and with a small smile on my

face. "Hot dogs" I busted out laughing at the simple response for them being so happy. They stared at me raising there eyebrow. "Boys" I

chuckled walking out. Im so hapy Edward wasn't human he would probably eating like there's no tomorrow.

**I know I may be harsh with this many numbers of reviews but if everybody reviews who reads this story I will get triple the number of what im **

**asking for.**

**70 REVIEWS! Thank you to all my amazing reviewers you make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Hey! Watsup! HaHa JUST KIDDING! SO HAPPY THANK YOU ALL OF MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!

I sighed as I leaned onto the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to hum myself to sleep but that wasn't working, So I got up and started looking for my phone which I never found, From the previous night. And gasped when the door opened scaring the crap out of me. "Oh Hello." Mrs. Masen said guiltily for getting caught with going into the room. "Hey" I answered lamely. "How was your stay so far dear?" "Good" I said after weighing my anwser for a bit. I really hadn't done much now that I think about it, Besides falling down (alot) and last night, Oh yeah and I almost forgot what that glowing thing is? I decided to ask Carlisle about it.

I heard screeching coming from the window I looked over and realized that it was the Cullens entering and that I had fallen asleep. I looked over And saw Edward and elizabeth hugging, The rest of the cullens stariong at them lovingly. I made a move to get up but Esme was soon by my side. Being the caring and loving Mother she always is started brushing my hair with her fingers and telling me to get my rest and go back to sleep. I nodded and took one last look at Edward He was now being hugged by mr. Masen Edward got out of Mr. Masens grasp and came over to me gave me a hug and a quike kiss on my forehead. And walked back over to elizabeth and Edward senior. An they took him outide. Emmett yawned a huge yawn and plumped down on the bed stretched out and meowed. I laughed and said. "Emmett a few things, You cant get tired, Therefore you cant yawn. You almost broke the bed, And Lastly Why did you meow? Emmett just shrugged and started to walk downstairs.

I chuckled wondering what he was about to do. "Hey Esme?" I asked her. "Yes" "Why did you want me to go to sleep?" I asked her. "Oh! Yea well if you want us to go e can go so you can sle-" "No No" I quikly interrupted her. "I Was just wondering" "Oh okay so Edward would go with his parents." parents what? I thought that they died back in 1918 from the influenza? "Parents?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh." She whispered obviously not realizing that I never got told. "Do you know anything that's going on right now?" She asked in a small voice. I shook my head no anything of what? And then I realized that I hadn't asked Carlisle about the glowing thing yet. After I told him they all lokked down in concern and Carlisle was asking to look at my head. I shook my head saying I was fine. And Carlisle said that he would look into it. I nodded my thanks and sat up. Then Emmett came bounding into the room laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked him everyone else froze and glared at him "Charlie caught me down stairs." He said hoting in laughter. What how is that funny whatsoever? "What?" I screamed at him. Then Charlie came rushing in.

DON DON DON! Whats going to happen? And where is Edward and the Masens going?


	15. Chapter 15 authors note

Hey! One review...  
Two reviews?  
Possibly three?  
I was really hoping for at least a couple but I dint get any. :( please review 


	16. Chapter 16

Epov.

Okay so Bella is going to sleep and will be fine and I will go spend some time with my parents. I was following them as they were also pretty fast

runners themselves. _MY BABY HE'S BACK!_

My mothers thoughts practically screamed into my head. _NOW WE CAN BE A COMPLETE FAMILY AGAIN ELIZABETH, EDWARD AND MYSELF_. I frowned

at that and realized how much I loved my parents but I couldn't leave the family I have come to love so much and most importantly My Bella. I

looked up and realized where we were heading the old grave.

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_ Loved son, And one of many whose died young_

_ 1901-1918_

I had to say it felt strange looking at my own grave, Whe

n I was clearly standing right here. I looked up from the flowers that were currently laying on the ground of my grave and saw many other people

Claire, Timothy, layla, And many other peoples grave I once knew my grave was in between my parents grave. I looked up when I noticed

someone was grabbing my hand and squeezed it lightly.

I smiled at my mother who was looking lovingly at me. And my father had his arm wrapped around her waste and rocking her back in forth a bit. I

decided to see what they were thinking since they looked so content. I first tuned into my mothers thoughts. _FINNALY! MY TWO FAVORITE BOYS _

_ARE HERE WITH ME, I WONDER IF EDWARD WOULD WANT HIS OLD ROOM BACK? HE PROBABLY WOULD_. I sighed I wanted to live with them but I

definetly didn't want to lose my new family and my wonderfull Bella. I decided I didn't want to think about this right now but I know for sure I will

always be Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I looked over at my parents and motined towards the woods I noticed they have lost some of there

gold in there eys and mine as well so to not chance it we went into the woods, I pounced on the nearest deer not wanting to go to far into the

woods if something would for some reason would hurt bella or anyone in the family.

Once we ran back to the house bella was asleep and Charlie? Was in front of Emmett with Emmett waving his hand in front of him I sighed and

walked over towards Bella and caressed her face with my right hand. Leaned back into the really old bed, hearing it squeek. And gave her a kiss

on the forehead I looked up and realized we were alone everyone had left including Charlie? Emmett, Mom, Dad. Mother and Father of course

Mom and Dad is Esme and Carlisle since they like to keep it non-formall and Mother and Father is my bio. Parents since my father thinks its

impolite to call them with 'nicknames.'

"Edward" Bella mumbled I sighed and cuddled closer but wrapping my blanket closer around her.

Merry (almost) Christmas! Next will be in Bellas Pov. And why Charlie was was getting Emmetts hand waved in front of him? Oh yea and im asking

for a new computer with word on it for christmas! it gets annoying having to type on this notepad thingy on my coomputer so hopefully I will be

able to update sooner :) 82 reviews!:)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys I'm not updating until I get more updates on Charlies unaware, Edwards hunting, bellas camping and detention with the Cullens the seaquel

Thanks please r&r my other stories. I f you want a update of this.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, I got some people asking for me to update on this so…here it is!

EMMETS POV.

Charlie came running into the kitchen. And stared at me with wide eyes, With a gun in his hand. I laughed and said "okay yea, c'mon shoot me!" I demanded/ boomed. I loved playing around with humans, cause when they get scared they make farting noises, and sometimes they we there pants. But Charlie just stood there with wide eyes.

I ran upstairs, with Charlie following after me, I let out another laugh. "Charlie's following" I said when I got some quizzical eyes. "What?" Bella yelled at me. But that was only right before Charlie came gun in hand and saw us all.

I could hear Edward and his parents climb in the window so concluded the waving my hand in front of Charlie's face altogether. And just busted him in the face, with my foot. And he fainted I turned around to make sure Bella didn't see. I SAW Edward and Bella cuddled up onto the bed, And Esme made everyone leave. I ran out into the hall way Esme and Carlisle scowling at me the whole way and set Charlie into his bed.

EDWARDS POV.

I didn't know how to tell Bella that My birth Parents are alive. "UMM.. Bella?" I asked unknowingly. She looked up from my chest and said. "Is everything okay? You sound worried" How should I tell her? And should I tell her That my Parents want me to live with them again? "You know the Masen's? Well they are my biological parents. Elizabeth Masen, Is my biological mother, And Edward Masen senior is my biological father." I looked up at her. She was silent Her breathing started to get heavier and I looked down. She was passed out across my chest.

Hey guys! I know that this chapter is really short! But I wanted to update, Since I am not going to be able to for a while. And I'm surprised that no one has guessed who Edward is going to choose to live with.


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to thank the following for having so much hope in me and my stories:

Mc Alice Bones Salvatore

Bellaangel383

TwilightAndJBfan

You guys are what keep me going!

Bpov.

I started to notice what was happening, when I heard someone say, "Just let her sleep it off." I noticed this voice was Carlisle's. That's when I started to come to my senses and realized that I had fainted, now just to figure out what had caused that. Then when a memory off my love and I rocketed through me spinning head.

"You know the Masen's? Well they are my biological parents. Elizabeth Masen, Is my biological mother, And Edward Masen senior is my biological father."

That's when I jumped up from Edwards chest t look around the room, I saw Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Mrs. Masen. "Bella?" I got asked.

"Yes?" I responded, to Edward. "Did you hear what I was saying?" Oh my yes I had, it was just so much altogether to take in. I faintly nodded and looked around the room. I saw the Masens sitting in the corner. And the next minute Elizabeth has swept me and her Son into a massive hug. It reminded me of Emmett. "Human, need to breath" I managed to gasp out. I heard Emmett's laughter. And once she let go off me I got up grabbed Edwards hand, led him over to hid Brother and smacked him.

~ The Next Morning~

I stifled a yawn as to not attract attention to myself if there were the Cullens still inside the house. Once I opened my eyes, I realized what had woken me it was Elizabeth knocking on the bedroom door, I clumsily got up out of bed and opened up to let her in. I motioned for her to come in with my hand. She smiled at me warmly, and set a tray on the old fashioned night dresser. She led me towards the bed and sat down next to me. "I'm so proud that my wonderfull baby boy has met someone, so wonderfull!" she gushed. I smiled and nodded my thanks to her. "Edward is such a wonderfull person." I said while blushing he wasn't just a person he is my soon to be husband.

Hey im sorry that I havent updated, and this is really short! But in my defense I just had two cheerleading competitions, an essay, a big test (which I got a A on!) and I was sick. So sorry! About that. I need ideas for wat to happen next!


	20. Chapter 20

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS! If any of you are betas please let me know I NEED a Beta, If you were interested please let me know! P.M me or just say it in a review.**_

She smiled at me patted my hand, and motioned towards the nightstand with the food on it I smiled warmly right back at her and went over to get my food that she had set out for me. I walked back over to the bed, sat down, put my head on the headboard, picked up the fork, before she started talking again. "So how long have you and Edward known each other?" I set my fork down and started to talk. "I met him a few months back in Febuary, but due to some…" I trailed of unknowingly how to explain the 'disagreement' we originaly had. I let go off my bottom lip and started talking again. "Some issues we didn't start dating until March eighth actually." And the morning went off like that, until there was a knock at the door.

"Bella?'' Charlie asked opening up the door slightly. "Yes Dad?" He gulped then smiled. I smiled back. "We were suppose to be leaving today, but the flight got delayed until tomorrow, You don't mind if we stay do you?" I smiled at him and shook my head. "No Dad I don't mind at all." I really wouldn't mind at all it just gives me more time to get to know my future vampire family in law ( I hope) He slowely shut the door. That's when I forgot to ask them a really important question that I really wanted to know. "Are there any powers that you guys have?" I asked Elizabeth.

She smiled at me then nodded "My Husband has self control, and I can place thoughts into other peoples head." Wow! Now I know where Edward got his abilities from, He can reisist my blood and read minds which is just pretty much the oppisote of his Mom's ability. Although, I was very fascinated with Edwards Father's ability. If only I could have that power after I was hopefully changed I wouldn't have to leave my friends and family. I smiled at the thought. I suddenly jumped out of my skin when really cold air hit my skin. I looked around and saw Mr. Masen eneter. I raised my eyes brow at him. He shrugged and said, "Its more fun this way." I smiled and tried to all but burst out giggling. Mrs. Masen got and wrapped her arms around him.

~Later that night, with the Cullens~

"So?" Carlisle asked waiting for an anwser.

"We would love to!" I heard Elizabeth pretty much yell.

We all shushed her so she wouldn't wake up any of the people

In the house. She smiled and started jumping up and down out of pale white her skin. She simply reminde me off …Alice

Alice, that's it a bigger Alice. I wonder if she likes to shop?

So I asked. "Do you like to shop?" A breathtaking smiling broke out across her face. She started to like literally jump in place.

I was about to fall over now, "Another Alice?" I demanded jumping up. They all laughed and smiled. I got wrapped up into th arms of my love. Everything was going to be okay, for now.

_**So what happened/ what are they doing and sory for the cliffy, maybe it will get people to review**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**ATTENTION! **_

_**Hopefully I can reach 100 whoever is the hundredth reviewer I will send them a PM And they could give me a summary of what they would like to happen next. NO promises that all ideas will be used, But I will add in many ideas.**_

_**Chicago 2008**_

_**Chapter 21**_

I smiled as I heard the ding of the microwave saying that the leftover casserole was finished. I could smell the steaming fish rolling off of the casserole. I reached over to grab the potholder. And took I tout of the microwave. "Its ready!" I yelled up the staircase. I heard people coming down the stairs and walked over to the book I was currently reading. Id Tell You I Love You But Then Id Have To Kill You. By Ally Carter. As far as I could tell it was a fabulous book! _**(A/N I actually have read it!It is very good!)**_ I heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. The Masen's had gone out, to spend a while with the Cullen's so I just remade some food I found in the refrigerator. They were out to go and set up the spare room in the Cullen's house. Edward had told them the truth about not wanting to be away from his newly found family/ home. So now they are going to be part of the Cullen clan (I think) Nobody ever tells me anything, so I really don't know if that's it or not. I was so caught up in my thinking, I didn't realize that I completely forgotten about the door until Charlie went to go answer it. I saw the Masens step in. And A bunch of cops rushing into the room with casserole fish on there paper plates, and beer in there cups.

Today was our last day hear she we had a bonfire out in the back with marshmallows and snores. There was a lot of laughing and it was very awkward since I was with my boyfriends parents and my Dad, and I don't even know if they know. Well I guess I will find out soon. I put my phone on the table outside. While I went to go get the stick to stick the marshmallow I was going to have on it. I heard my phone vibrating I walked over to get it, I looked at the ID and it said 'JASPER' why would he be calling? I didn't even know he had my number

_IM SORRY! im sorry it took so long I will be writing a lot more now. sorry it was a bit of writers block so this chapter isnt that good, and i need more ideas!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**ATTENTION! **_

_**Hopefully I can reach 100 whoever is the hundredth reviewer I will send them a PM And they could give me a summary of what they would like to happen next. NO promises that all ideas will be used, But I will add in many ideas.**_

_**Chicago 2008**_

_**Chapter 21**_

I smiled as I heard the ding of the microwave saying that the leftover casserole was finished. I could smell the steaming fish rolling off of the casserole. I reached over to grab the potholder. And took I tout of the microwave. "Its ready!" I yelled up the staircase. I heard people coming down the stairs and walked over to the book I was currently reading. Id Tell You I Love You But Then Id Have To Kill You. By Ally Carter. As far as I could tell it was a fabulous book! _**(A/N I actually have read it!It is very good!)**_ I heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. The Masen's had gone out, to spend a while with the Cullen's so I just remade some food I found in the refrigerator. They were out to go and set up the spare room in the Cullen's house. Edward had told them the truth about not wanting to be away from his newly found family/ home. So now they are going to be part of the Cullen clan (I think) Nobody ever tells me anything, so I really don't know if that's it or not. I was so caught up in my thinking, I didn't realize that I completely forgotten about the door until Charlie went to go answer it. I saw the Masens step in. And A bunch of cops rushing into the room with casserole fish on there paper plates, and beer in there cups.

Today was our last day hear she we had a bonfire out in the back with marshmallows and snores. There was a lot of laughing and it was very awkward since I was with my boyfriends parents and my Dad, and I don't even know if they know. Well I guess I will find out soon. I put my phone on the table outside. While I went to go get the stick to stick the marshmallow I was going to have on it. I heard my phone vibrating I walked over to get it, I looked at the ID and it said 'JASPER' why would he be calling? I didn't even know he had my number

_IM SORRY! im sorry it took so long I will be writing a lot more now. sorry it was a bit of writers block so this chapter isnt that good, and i need more ideas!_


	23. Chapter 23

"Hello?" I asked Curiosly Into the speaker of the Iphone 4. Edward had recently given me.

"Um...Hi?" I heared him trail off uncomftorably. He started up with telling me something that Alice had wanted me to receive but had been to busy to send me the call personally. "Alice and Esme will be picking you and Charlie up for some dinner, so dress nice kay?" He asked obviously uncomftorably. I chuckled at him. After a couple of random topics spoken between the two of us we had finnaly hung up. And headed up to my room Edwards old room. As I layed down, I felt My phone buzz as I looked down, I saw a message on the screen.

Love,

Sleep Well I love you. Night

Yours only,

Edward

I texted back a quike good night and fell in and out of sleep. In my dream, I dreamed of Jacob, The one I had become close to during the summer on some of those days they went out, and Charlie had dragged me out to go fishing and I was stuck with Jake, Not that it was a bad thing I just would rather be with Edward. He was holding a Beatifull angel with bronze curls. Like Edwards hair color, and mrs. Masen, with my Fathers curls. Someone was coming straight at him, I couldn't make out the features of her, all I could make of that person was the blood shot eyes. I tried cringing away from them but, It was not being possible since I was in yet another dream. Then I looked at the gracefull body leaping out towards, Jacob. While Jacob was handing off the beatifull girl, To another person… Mr. Masen All I could stare at was the Brown eyes. Coming from the angel looking up at the Graceful leaping. Beatifull eyes. That were brown, with some gold and red spects through them…Like _mine _I looked back at the leaping creature, Until I saw it all, Brown Hair, Unfull Lips, Petite, yet muscular body, And slightly uneven Eyebrows. It was _me._

That was when I jolted awake. It was, About time to leave, So I grabbed my phone, I had ended up dropping onto the wooden floor. And grabbed my bags, I had already packed up yesterday. I heared a creak when I stepped down those stairs. I could smell some bacon coming from the kitchen. As I entered I got a Warm smile from Mrs. Masen. And a face full stuff from Charlie. I smiled back and sat down, with a thank you. Later that morning; after we had finished eating and Saying goodbye, to everyone. We had gotten onto the plane.

While on the plane, I was thinking about The masens and mine conversation.

_*Flashback_

"_Good morning, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Masen asked Bella, while flipping some eggs. "Fine thank you." Bella had answer with thee same amount of politeness as Mrs. Masen had asked. She was saltine and peppering some eggs during there lack of talking. So Bella had picked up the conversation again. "It seems that you know the cullen's, and hales quite well. Don't you?" Mrs. Masen gave a uneasy smile, not yet sure about what Bella knows about all of this situation, or yet if she might even know more then she does. She oened her mouth to respond when Carl the chief of police in Stewartstown walked in with a smile, saying "Hm good morning whats cooking?" He asked with a wink and humor filled in his eyes. Beella walked off shaking her head thinking 'adult humor.'_

Next thing I knew I had fallen sleep. I dreamed about a life where there were no vampires, or werewolves, or mythical creatures. And the cullens all really were adopted by Esme and Carlisle. What mine and Edwards child would look like. Edwards brown hair, His humans piercing green eyes he had told me about; A boy I would hope for. And then the house we would have had, small and cabinlike but yet nice and roomy. It would be…_Magical._

I felt someone shake me. I looked up and saw Charlie hovering over me slightly. "Sorry people were staring." He said embarrassed. What did he mean by people were staring…_Oh_. I was sleeptalking. I looked around me slightly, trying not to make it look like im looking around. I turned and blushed. Oh well. Its not like I will end up seeing these people again. And if I do, by the smallest chance its not like they will recognize me or remember it. When we were twenty minutes away from our landing target. I leaned over to a Charlie staring out the window, and asked him. "what was I saying" I whispered looking around timidly.

He looked down at his interlocked hands placed on his lap. "Well…" He said trailing off blushing. Oh god. Now I know I _need_ to hear it just depends if its from my own father. "You were saying these excact words and I quote Edwards hair, his eyes, beautiful boy." He said blushing really deep. Although with a deep penetrating sadness in his eyes. Probably from losing his 'little girl' as he likes to call it. "Oh" I said. Not what I was expecting…and not what I wanted him to hear, and Definetley the perfect thing for someone to say that you can take the wrong way.

He avoided my eye sight as mine to his. It was just to embarrising. To think/ talk about my dad hearing that. "I hope you guys aren't, going to fast and forcing each other things that you guys might not want to do" I. cant. Believe. He. just asked that. "No! Dad not at all, we aren't even doing…_That_." A look of relief washed over his face. "Well then what did you mean by that in your dream?" And really how in the world was I suppose to answer that? Did I want him knowing what it really was about, o should I just say I don't remember, im not that good of a liar. And that's when we landed with a thud.

When we got home our conversation had been left on the plane. I heard a knock as I rushe downstairs to answer it. It was Alice with clothes for me and Charlie. For tonight, Thank you I mumbled. Mad that they had bought us stuff, When I couldn't give them anything back. When I handed Charlie The clothes he looked at me curiously, I just waved him off told him to just put them on, later. He nodded and excused himself. I9 decided to call Edward. When I went to grab the house phone, I heared it ringing. I looked at the caller i.d that Charlie had put in before I even moved here. And it said 'Cullen's house' "Hi" I anwswered. After we talked for a tad longer then I planned Edward agreed to comeover.

Instead of ringing the doorbell he walked in like he owned the house. So that he wouldn't wake Charlie.

"Hi" I said wrapping my arms around his torso. I felt him shift his weight, He kissed my forehead. "Whats bothering you my love?" I looked into his eyes. God how I love when he knows somethings wrong, and other times I just downright hate it. "I had a dream." I said simply. He raised his eyebrows in concern. "How can I help? Do you want to tell me about it?" I wasn't sure if I could or wanted to tell him about that little bronze haired girl with those little brown eyes. It felt like It shouldn't be told of.

"It was..about Victoria." I said. I felt him wrap me back up into his arms. "Oh sweetie, she will never, hurt you I will never let her get near you, do you hear me?" I nodded weakly and bit my lip to hid my smile of success. Maybe im a better liar then I am always getting told…"Now tell me what the real thing is." He whispered into my ears softly. "Ho-ow did you know?" I looked up at him casually but yet fealing slightly embarrassed. "Bella, I love you and I think you should tell me."

"I just I don't Edward." I feel like Its something I should keep to myself. Like it doesent feel write for me to tell anyone, Yet. Its like dying to come out, I feel like I would feel so much better just to tell you Edward." He nodded understandly. "I understand love you don't have to tell me, of course I would like to know so I would know I f I could help you with any way possible, If you choose to tell me you can." I nodded and gave him a squeeze before ealsing him from the hug. I was shaking. I have been dying to tell this to somebody, and yet when I got the chance I chickened out. "Shh…" He whispered trying to calm me down. Setting me down onto his lap on the sofa. I leaned back against his chest. While he stroked my hair. I reached over to gab the romote but stopped when I saw Charlie at the bottom of the stairs. Mouth gaping. I blushed. "Hi Dad." I said struggling to get out of Edwards arms/ lap. He let me go freely and loosely. He looked over and saw Charlie. "Hello Chief Swan." He said nodding. I looked at him completely confused. He flashed me a grin.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24 filler

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while I haven't felt any need to since it feels like no one reads my stories anymore. And remember Reviews are love 3 And read my authors not at the bottom for something important.**

Disclamer All is owned to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

Chpov.

There is more to there relationship then I had excpected at that moment. I now realized that he didn't force her to tell her anything. And that something really _was _Bothering her and it wasn't just me. He was treting her like a little epriceless china doll that you cant find anywhere like theres only one in the whole world. I now had more respect for the young man that my daughter would choose to be with her whole life. After I dug out a little snack out of the cabinet I went upstairs to get dressed, only after getting told numerous times that we were going out with the cullens and a surprise family guest. I decided to wear nice jeans and one of my many few dressy shirts. After fininshing the very difficult..might I add buttoning process and leaving the first three unbuttoned I walked downstairs only to find my only daughter talking to herself. I was going to walk away and leave her to herself for about 20 more minutes but stopped dead on my tracks when I heard her murmur 'bronze hair' 'beatiful chocolate eyes' That brought me to her _and _edawrd putting them tow together is what it would end up looking like. Is that what she wanted to tell Edward but, didn't have the courage to? Is she _pregnant?_ I decided to make myself become noticed. I cleared my throat. She quikly looked up with blush coming onto her face almost instantly. I reminded her of the time and saw her stumble upstairs to get changed.

**A/N I KNOW VERY SHORT! JUST A FILLER I WANT SOME REVIEWS TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WHEN I GET FIVE REVIEWS AND ALSO! In this story Charlie might find out about vampires. Yes or no? I need MAJOR feedback!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEY! I only got two reviews I was hoping for at least five, and I got no opinions on what they think for Having Charlie Find out about vampires. **

Edwards pov.

My lovely Bella had just been picked up by my Mother Esme. I went over to the my piano and started play a tune, that just came over me. It was relaxing.

_***VISION***_

Bella running through a dark place trees surrounding her. Tears running down her face, And tripping many times. Finnaly she broke through the darkness and got met with a massive driveway, and the moons light, beating down on her face. I could see her face perfectly. The tears running down her face., I saw her bust the door open of my house belonging to the massive driveway spoken of earlier. She ran up to a person with long, slightly curly bronze hair. My Mother.

_***VISION***_

I then heard the doorbell ring taking me and alice out of that state. I looked at her nervously. She shrugged. I shook it off for tonight and grabbed the door for our guest. After I opened up the door I said. "Hello, welcome to our home."

As I got out of the door of the Volvo I heard a car horn. I turned backwards and waved kindly. I had brung my Volvo with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, And Emmett. As Carlisle and our guest. Took the Mercedes. I went over to help Bella out of the backseat. I smiled nervously at Charlie who was getting out of the passengers side, And Esme who was talking excusively to Charlie. When us all got together in the lot, We heard a car pull up Charlie looked up and gasped at the two people that came out of the vehicle. My Father had went and opened the door for my mother on the other side. I saw Mother wave to Charlie, And Father went up to shake Charlies hand. I then Shifted my gaze over to Bella. She was giving everybody confused stares._ Then _it hit me, just then. My poor Bella was probably very clueless as to what was going on. I squeezed her hand lightly. Making sure I wont end up breaking some bones in that delicate hand of hers.

"Shall we?" I asked motioning to the front door of the restaurant? I plced me hand and the small part of bellas back, and opened the door. "Cullens" I heared Bella murmur to the front desk. Carlisle had called in earlier today for the family room. That can seat up to fifteen people. I pulled out the chair for her. Bella was seated on the end with myself across from her. My mother next to me, father next to her, Charlie, and then Carlisle, And across from him, was Esme, then Emmett, Rosalie, and then jasper next to bella.

When we were left alone. Charlie broke the silence. "What in the world is going on here?" He demanded. "Well," I was about to say but got interrupted by Charlie's gasp I tuned into his head. 'He looks so much like mrs. Masen.' I shook my head we better get this going before he gets any _more _curious. "Well, You know how, Carlisle, and Esme adopted me?" He nodded."Your parents died in a house fire?" "Not exactly." I said turning my eyes over to Mother and Father. I took a deep breath and looked over to Carlisle, And Esme. They both gave me comforting smiles. "These are my parents." "My…Blood relative parents." I looked at Carlisle who looked at Charlie. I looked at my Mother and Father. And looked at my siblings, and my Mom. I saw bella out of the corner of my eye. "Are you telling him?" I heard her whisper Yes, Now is the time for Charlie to know about our family. Our _Vampire_ family.

GOOD? BAD? LEMME KNOW!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello my wonderful reviewers!

I have gotten a few questions and do plan on answering them.

Will Bella get pregnant in this story?

My answer for this is that I do plan on having Bella get pregnant. It all depends on the timing off this story. It will be awhile and since summer is coming I will be able to update more often.

What do the dreams have to do with this?

All I have to say is that it will come in handy and if you already know I will give you a virtual cookie!

And I would like some miny scenes you would like in here just send me a message or review to let me know if you want more boning or a epic family moment.

Epov.

We were quiet. We were _all _quiet no one moved. And no one talked. I could hear Bellas breathing and Charlies heart thumping faster then normally. "Vamp-p-p-pires?" I heard him ask himself. I nodded slowly to not scare him off. Slowly his heart rate slowed, until it got back to its normal speed. I heard bella hole her breath. And then Charlie busted out laughing. I big boom. It was so loud it scared bella off of her chair. And she was about about crack her head on the angle of the wall. I quikly rushed over and grabbed her. I saw Charlie staring at me. " It was a joke it was a joke." He repeated to himself. "This is not some joke Charlie." I heard my father whisper to him shaking his head looking down. "Our family… is different from others, different from not just humans, from most of _our_ kind in general. We drink animal blood. We try to blend in, Try to be as humane as possible. We don't want to be a monster. It wasn't _our_ choice." He ended it softly. I saw Charlie nod.

"Put her down.' He commanded to me. I just then realized that I was still holding onto Bella from when she fell. I let her go and watched her stumble to her seat. Before walking back to my own. I looked at him. We all did. We all wanted to see his reactions. "Im sorry we had to keep this from you." Esme started saying but got cut off by charlie is hand. "Its quiet already, im not upset. There must be a reason why us humans should not know." I heard Bella sigh, and saw a smile spread across her face. Everybody else had a smile. Except Rosalie. We all nodded.

I looked at my Bella. She had a very happy smile. IK loved seeing her happy. It just made flutters and sensations in my stomach seeing that happy smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. She looked at me with so much love shown in her eyes. 'I love you' I saw her mouth move to mouth it.

After Charlie, Bella, and Emmett ate. We waited outside for Emmett to finish feedbacking as he calls it or also known as throwing up. When he walked he said "That was tottaly worth it!" Before we ate we heard bella say to Emmett "I dare you to eat five bowls of brussel sprouts. Ugh the worst smelling thing in the world! After we departed I climbed into my car and drove home.

* * *

I was playing Bellas lullaby on my piano. When I heard someone behind me I smiled when I looked behind me and was met with the eyes, Of my mother. "Mother" I said nodding to her motioning for her sit down. She sat down on the piano bench. In all of my years I would have never pictures my own mother in skinny jeans, and a low v. Shirt. "How have you been son? Truly" She said smiling.

I took A deep breath. "After you guys both….Passed away. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't worried about being alone because I knew that I would be following you..wherever you guys were. I felt sadness that you both had left me. Left this earth. About a day or a day in a half Carlisle Cullen my evening doctor took me out. As I was told for I was asleep, And took me to the above ground and over o thus house. He bit me then. Oh! What I was thinking was, 'Why? Is this where you go?' After I became a full vampire. I went to school, where I could try to hold my thuirts. I did well, caused me much pain. But everyone was safe.

We then met Esme my mom. She and Carlsile maed. Then one day We met Rosalie..dying on the street,. Carlisle changed her thinking she would be the same to me like Esme was to him. I only realized that later when He let it slip through his mind. Later then Alice, and Jasper found there way to us. Oh yeah! And I cant forget about Emmett roaslie found him when she was hunting. Brought him back to our house, and had Carlisle chang him. Emmett became rosses mate. And I was alone. I left and sorta went…Depressed if that's what you would like to call it this happened in around 1935. I will explain that to you more later. I could feel my face become paler if possible.

Then We moved to forks 3 years ago. Bella moved here about a year ago. We had a rough start. But we made it through. I smiled and I heard from my mom thinking 'he has love in his eyes' I looked at her. And gave her a hug. I missed you I whispered in Mothers ears. I felt her smile wide.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here You go!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of this story. The rights is all To Stephanie Meyer**.

**Bpov;**

So after Esme had dropped Me and Charlie off I had fell asleep. This time I dreamt of something different. Something_.. Magical. _We were all sitting there on the couch together. Wait _we?_ Where had I come up with that assumption? There was Edward with his arms behind me. On the couch. And Edwards mother sitting crisscross on the floor. Playing with that bronze little girl I had the other day in my dreams. With Charlie leaning casually against the arms of the sofa next to me. And Edaward senior. Had his hands on Edwards shoulders. We all looked like we were talking and having a good time. The the rest of the Cullens joined us. Suddenly the picture changed it was the same. Except we were engulfed by the flames licking at our Ice cold I looked over to Edward, The bronze haired girl, Charlie, masens, and he rest of the cullens. Then It all went dark.

I woke up screaming. I noticed that I didn't have my warm strong embrace like usual to grab, hold, and comfort me. Instead I had my Dad coming in. With a baseball bat. I was sweating, shaking, and gasping. I then realized why he looked so scared. I was screaming and woke him up. After he scanned the room a good three times he rushed over to my bed. "Honey?"…I was gasping and shaking to much I couldn't answer. I looked back up at his face and saw the flames licking his face. I didn't know what to think anymore. "Daddy!" I yelled. Hugging him close to me. "WHOA There Bells." He said hugging me. It was then that I realized something I would hate for being a vampire. Seeing our loved ones growing old ad dying.

Me and Charlie talked last night and well.. bonded actually. It was about 1:30 When I called it quits and went to bed. Hoping to wake up to find srong cold arms holding me. And for once, in a while I had a sleepless night.

!NEXT MORING!

I woke up and found A note on my bed. It was from Edward. Apparently he was Going hunting with his Mother and Father. And I had a feeling they wanted to bind a little. And then that's when I remember mine and charlies 2 hour conversation last night. I had told hime everything. About everything. About james, And anything else I could think off. I never thought your own Dad could understand as much as he did then. It made me feel surprisingly better about things. I smiled to myself. And hopped out off bed about ten minutes later of debating with myself with what im having for breakifast. Charlie would be at work around this time I thought looking at the clock while pouring my milk into my Golden Grahm bowl of cereal. Looking at the clock to long dicstracted me from the milk. And I didn't even notice it was spilling over the side. Until I felt the wet liquid on my hands. I groaned as I cleaned it up.

Even though Edward wasn't at the house today. I decided to drive over anyway. I knocked on the door. And then let myself in. "Hiya Bella!" I heard Jasper say while dusting off someantiques. That had probably just been dusted off. I gave him a warm smile. I went over to the couch and plopped down on it along with emett at the same time. Which caused the sofa to almost fall backwards. I yawned and grabbed the remote. Nothing good was on after the 900 channls I scanned through I gave over and tossed it over to Emmett. He caught it easily and out on Baby looney tunes. I pulled out my phone. And got a text from Edward, I quikly responded and stretched out a little more I Yawned. And quikly fell asleep to the constant bickering on looney tunes.

I woke up to yelling in the backround. I heard Emmett yelling at Alice. I was to groggy to pay attention to what it was about. I looked up at the clock 8:00 I was too tired to do anything. And my muscles ached. I wonder why. But at the time I made no thought of it. Called Charlie said I would be staying with Alice and Edward is camping. Esme hearing the conversation gave me some pajamas. And I went upstairs to go to sleep, and get changed.

11:30 P.M

I woke up feeling cleans and refreshed. Although did feel hungry. So I went downstairs to get something to eat. But had to pass Emmett and roses. Room. To get there. I hered thumping, moaning, and screaming. I screamed ran down the stairs dramatically. I heard esme come running in the room. And saw that I was fine. Then Finally understood it and hugged me. When she hugged me my stomach growled. "Midnight dinner for the human?" She asked with a hint of smile forming on her lips. I ducked my head trying to hide my blush forming while nodding. After I ate I went over to Alice who was on the computer. When I got there I saw she was on a paris collection of clothes. I like this one. I said pointing to the burgundy and white striped with the words 'live','love','dream' written on it. She autamatticaly ordered it.

But while bringing my hand back I felt a incredible amount of pain flash up my arm. I felt like I couldn't move it. I screamed in pain. Alice turned around since me being right behind her. She glared at me and then saw that I was not playing around. "Bella?" I heard three people yell at the same time. After that eveyrhting became blurry. I felt A smack and incredible force start to build in my stomach. I noticed the figures running around me trying to figure everything out. Alice was holding my arm, while Esme was calling Carlisle, which is in at the hospital. And jasper was trying to keep me from going unconcious. I screamed again when I tried breathing and it felt like somebody was trying to saw my lungs in half. I thrashed at least tried, Alice was holding me still. And then eventually Emmett and Rosalie made there way down in some time in all of this. I looked at Esme with pleading eyes. It was every breath. Pain..Pain..Pain..I felt tears coming out of my eyes. And gave up.

Esmes p.o.v

I heard a horrifying scream out of my youngest daughters mouth. Not like the scream of disgust I felt another cry of pain. "Bella!" I screamed along with two other of my children. Her arm was bent in flailing everywhere and it looked difficult for her to breath I commanded for Jasper to keep her awake. And Alice grabbed her arms 'guessing' what I would say. I sho over to the island in the kitchen and grabbd the closest phone to me. Apperantly it was roses.

Esme-italics Carlisle-Bold (*)- whats happening in the backround.

**Rose?**

_Carlisle its me esme! Bella just screamed. And Im pretty sure she hurt her arm. She is screaming, Almost crying. Shes having a hard time breathing,._

_*_Bella letting out another blood curling scream*

**Anything else? **

_Yes she looks ice pale and is loosing color Carlilse! Shes crying now, from the pain. And her whole body is convulsing. I don't know what to do!..I cant lose another child!_

_*_Emmett and Rosalie came fluttering down the stairs. Emmett went to look at Bella's arm having taken about 2 years in medicine. I heard him gasp as another scream came out and she froze, her eyes were open but she stopped looking she was still crying, shaking, and screaming. But her eyes didn't move.*

_Carlisle!_

_**Bring her down to the hospital bring her through the emergency and I will be here. Don't let her go to sleep.**_

I slammed the phone shut and talked to fast for any human to hear instead of taking the care we ran. Emmett was holding Bella. And when we got to the forest surrounding the hospital we walked out and thankfully no humans saw us. I looked at my newest yet youngest daughter. Still no movement from the eyes. She slowed down on the screaming and was no moaning in pain. With every breath she was in more in more pain. Bu eventually all the pain made her numb enough. As we humanly ran into the hospital's emergency entrance. We saw Carlisle. He had a gurney already ready and rushed her in.

"Wow" I heard Emmett say. He sat down and pulled Rosalie into his lap and same with alice in Jaspers. They were sitting. And I was standing; pacing the room. "Ow." I heard Little Alice say. I heard Alice explaining to Jasper how loud Bella screamed when she was like ligit right behind her. He suppressed a laugh but then quikly stoppeddue to the atmosphere not evenEmmett tried to make a joke of it. I looked at the area Carlisle had rolled Bella into. The I saw Carlise lean out and yell. "I need more D.O'S, AND ESCN'S" I stopped and listened bella was down. They put her down so that she wouldn't be to loud and experience as much pain. I can still har her body flopping around. "That's insane." I heard Jasper say. Everyone looked nervouse as we looked over to the are to find more doctors of some sort rushing in. They probably only had 2 more left in thehospital. Theres about 10back there. I neard a muffled scream. I grimaced obviously it hasn't helped. The only thing I could think of was Bella.

~Two hours Later~

"Somebody call the Chief!" I heard somebody yell. I nodded towards them saying I got it. It was now about 1:46 After making a really hard phone call to Charlie. I called up MY OTHER SON. I told him to bring himeslef his Mother and Father to the hospital. He didn't know why probably just assumed a meeting with his dad, I and his siblings. Charlie completetly knows why just doesent understand what it was as I. They would both be here 10-15 minutes. I saw Charlie run in. I made the siblings look like they were tired and Alice asleep. Since the doctors were getting supisious. I told him we had been here for about 2 hours. And soon after when Edward came running in the same thing. Edward still had no Idea what we were talking about until he took in bellas scent and every other doctor who was in the room at the time. His parents were behind. With worry and confusion.

My eyes were red and puffy from dry sobbing. (And idk if your eyes really do but im ten. So im going to use my imagination!) Edward sat in the chair, his head in his hands. And I was talking to Charlie. About 15 minutes later Charlie said he got her for a room. And we can go see her. He said she would be okay. But is pretty banged up. We got up while jasper carrying the 'sleeping' Alice, into her Best friend/ sisters room. "Bella" Edward whispered. Going to the other side of the bed getting her non hurt arm she was wincing every once in a while. But was much better. She had a i.v in her arm, Two broken ribs. And a practically cut in half lung. With muscle spasms in her stomach, back, and head. So she will most likely be very confused when woken up. After Carlisle had explained everything to Charlie he took aedward. Which explained it to all of us. Bella was cloed to dying because of her lung. But yet made it. Charlie had tears running down his face. And Edward looked like he was in the worst kind of misery ever. And he was he was in the misery of almost losing his mate.

Around 3:58 Bella opened her eyes. Thankfully moving them. Charlie had fallen asleep , But Edward was still in the same spot. And didn't move except to talk to one of us. When she turned her head to Edward. I heard Edward whisper "Love." It wasquiet as we didn't want interrupt Edward and Bella's 'Dazzling' each other. Carlisle soon walked in. Then she gasped as another pain came through her left arm. Carlisle ran over. "Im okay." Bella whispered. "I think I know whats happening." All eyes turned to her.

TEN MOR REVIEWS FOR IT TO BE UP TOMMRROW ITS ALREADY MADE…. I KNOW I CAN BE MEAN!

Yes! I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME! I WANT TEN REVIEWS IF YOU WANT IT UP BY TOMMOROW! The next chapter is already written AND I WOULD SAY ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. But There is going to be a SEQUEL! I CANT WAIT TO START IT. Write a review also asking for information about the new book, Or what bella is suspecting. Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Discalemer: Stephanie meyer owns all.

Enjoy.

Bella;

Everybody averted there attention back to me. AS I held up my hand that had the scar on the wrist, of what happened with James last spring break. I saw Edward grasping the metal frame of the hospital bed that I was on. I looked up. 'I think that Edward didn't notice some venom that went too deep down into my blood flow. So he only sucked out the venom that was right there" I said. Everyone nodded looking at me weirdly. "So late yesterday, I think it was the bit of venom I had in my system reaching to my nervous system and, trying to change that." I said falling quiet at the end.

It was quiet for about five minutes when Carlisle broke that silence. "She could be right." He whispered. Emmett looked surprise. I laughed at his surprised face. He turned around and looked like he was going to litteral bite. Me. And then he ran up and muffled my hair. I laughed. "So does that mean..?" I heard Edwards mother, Elizabeth ask Carlisle. "Possibly" He said back in Response. I felt Edward almost break the bed. When his Mother and Father. Ran around the side of theroom. And comforted im. While Carlisle, And the rest of the cullens just thought about out new information.

When Carlisle rolled me out of the room after that he did some blood testing, AND GOT A Nurse to get the results as soon as possible. On our ay back I was sitting on the bed, And going down the ramp. "We!" I Said putting my hand sup in the air. As no one but us were around. I said it low bu loud enough for any vampire in the hospital could hear. When we got back Charlie was asleep. And everone was talking quietly mostly to the Masens. I smiled to everyone as I got rolled back in.

After about 20 minutes the results came. "She has venom in it." He whispered. But not enough so that she will turn into a vampire. Most likely Half vampire half Human. I was okay with that. I could live forever but not change all of my habits. "It should take up to three weeks." He said Wow this is going to be a bumpy three weeks.

Now read my sequel coming out by Friday. I will post another chapter up on 'Chicago 2008' Letting everyone know when It will be up. And if you are asking. Yes, bella will get pregnant. So I hope you guys will read 'Daydreams' By Friday! Please review every time though I want to get up to 200 reviews! Thanks for reading!

_**THE END**_

…_**.UNTIL FRIDAY**_


End file.
